


Rough day

by cliff0rd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Calum always watches him and thinks hes quite cute, M/M, Michael likes to pet cats when he's sad, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliff0rd/pseuds/cliff0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum works at the animal shelter and Michael always come in to pet the cats when he's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough day

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at aus and this one just had Malum all over it.

It was raining and Calum was bored out of his mind at work. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he leaned on his elbow, watching the drizzles of rain travel slowly down the windows of the animal shelter. He let out a deep sigh of boredom. 

Buisness was slow today, there was very few people coming in and Calum was debating whether or not he should just lock up and go home. But, he hung in there.

Suddenly, through the misty windows, Calum squinted his eyes to get a better look as he saw a familiar body coming towards the door. Calum's mouth twitched into a smile when the door opened and the little bell chimed, notifying him that a costumer has arrived. It was _him_.

For weeks, the same quiet, sad looking kid has been coming in and occupying himself by the cats. Calum was intrigued by him and couldn't help but watch the boy. Was that creepy? He didn't really care.

Calum watched the boy make his way towards the cats, sitting on a plastic chair and he gently picked up a small kitten in his arms, placing it on his lap. The boy smiled when the kitten purred and rubbed up against him. Calum grinned and just continued to watch them. He couldn't help it, it was just super cute.

Calum decided to say something. This boy has become a regular costumer and he just _had_ to say something, right? Right.

"Rough day?" The boy stopped petting the small ball of cuteness and looked up at the other boy who was looking straight at him with a sympathetic smile. He chewed his lip and shrugged. "Guess so." He shyly mumbled and looked back down at the kitten, petting it lovingly. More cats began to appear as they wanted attention too and the boy laughed quietly, putting two more small kittens on his lap. Calum smiled at the sight.

"Do you have any cats?" Calum asked, trying to make conversation. The boy shook his head. "Mum doesn't like animals in the house." He responded sadly and Calum just hummed. Grabbing a plastic chair, Calum walked over to the boy and sat opposite from him, placing a kitten on his lap. Though he would've preferred to get a puppy, but they were at the other side of the shelter and that required effort.

"I'm Calum, by the way." The boy might have already knew his name, seeing as he had a name tag, but Calum didn't care, it was a way for him to find out his name.

"Michael." The boy responded and Calum smiled. "Well Michael, you have cool hair." It was true, Michael had really cool, colourful hair. The boy, Michael, blushed and mumbled a "Thank you."

"Say," Calum had an idea, "My shift ends soon, want to hang around a bit more, then we can grab some coffee?" Michael smiled at the offer and nodded, "I'd like that."


End file.
